Servant of Evil
by Shiina Rika
Summary: Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan lagu Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len. Versi Indonesia sama Malaysia, ada NethereNesia sama hint MalaysiaxBelgium juga di sini.


**Servant of Evil**

Disclaimer: Lagu sama chara Nethere dan Belgium bukan punya saya, kalo Indonesia sama Malaysia baru punya saya (apa bukan?).

Warning: AU, Chara death.

a/n: Rika tau udah banyak yang bikin fic pake lagu ini, tapi tetep aja Rika pengen coba juga publish versi Indonesia sama Malaysia.

_-And Let The Story Begin-_

Suatu hari di kerajaan Asia, lahirlah sepasang anak kembar. Mereka diberi nama Indonesia dan Malaysia. Mereka berdua sangat mirip, bahkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka kadang masih tidak bisa membedakan yang mana Indonesia, yang mana Malaysia. Karena di daerah sekeliling mereka tidak ada anak-anak lain, mereka jadi selalu bersama, sampai suatu ketika, terjadilah peristiwa itu.

Indonesia dan Malaysia sedang bermain di padang rumput ketika tiba-tiba dua orang pria yang bertubuh besar mendatangi mereka.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Malaysia?" tanya salah satu pria itu.

Indonesia maju untuk melindungi adiknya. "Memangnya kalian mau apa sama Malay?"

Pria yang tadi bertanya langsung menyingkirkan Indonesia ke samping sementara yang lainnya menghampiri Malaysia lalu menggendongnya.

"Jadi, ini Malaysia kan?" tanya pria yang menggendong Malaysia.

"Lepaskan adikku!" teriak Indonesia, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menyerang pria tersebut. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya yang kecil bukan tandingan pria yang bertubuh besar itu, apalagi, sekarang dia ditahan oleh pria yang satunya lagi.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan melukai adikmu," ujar pria yang menahan Indonesia.

Sesudah rekannya membawa pergi Malaysia, pria itu kemudian meninggalkan Indonesia sendirian.

Indonesia hanya bisa menangis mengira dia tidak akan bertemu dengan adiknya lagi.

xXx

Ternyata, perkiraan Indonesia salah. Beberapa minggu setelah peristiwa 'penculikan Malaysia', dia pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Ketika Indonesia sedang memilih-milih sayuran, dia melihat banyak orang sedang berkumpul. Karena penasaran, dia pun menghampiri kerumunan tersebut.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyanya.

Seorang ibu yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya menjawab, "Hari ini Pangeran akan lewat di sini. Karena belum pernah ada yang melihatnya, rakyat jadi ramai-ramai datang ke sini."

"Begitu, ya. Terima kasih, Bu."

Dengan tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil, mudah saja bagi Indonesia untuk menyelinap hingga dia berada di barisan depan kerumunan itu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi terompet yang menandakan bahwa Pangeran akan segera tiba.

Begitu Sang Pangeran lewat di depannya, Indonesia terpaku. '_Itu Malay!'_ pikirnya. Ternyata Malaysia, adik tersayangnya, kini telah diangkat menjadi pangeran kerajaanya.

Sekarang, semua menjadi jelas bagi Indonesia. Ketenangan orangtuanya ketika dia memberitahu bahwa Malaysia telah dibawa oleh orang asing, uang yang datang entah darimana, ternyata telah direncanakan. Orangtuanya telah menjual Malaysia.

Dengan hati yang terbakar amarah karena merasa dikhianati, Indonesia, yang saat itu berumur 5 tahun, bertekad untuk menjaga adiknya, bagaimana pun caranya.

xXx

Sepuluh tahun kemudian, kesempatan itu datang. Indonesia mendengar pengumuman bahwa Pangeran sedang mencari pelayan pribadi untuknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Indonesia langsung mendaftar. Dengan bekal tekad dan segala hal yang telah dia pelajari selama ini, Indonesia akhirnya diterima menjadi pelayan pribadi Pangeran.

Saat akan dipertemukan dengan Pangeran, Indonesia menjadi khawatir. '_Apa dia masih ingat padaku?_' pikirnya.

Ketika Pangeran masuk ke dalam ruangan, dia terlihat sedikit terkejut. Tapi, dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, keterkejutannya hanya karena wajah mereka yang terlihat mirip. Memang, sudah tidak semirip waktu mereka kecil, tapi itu hanya karena kulit Indonesia lebih terbakar matahari dan rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang. Bila dilihat sekilas mereka akan terlihat berbeda, tapi, bagi yang bermata tajam, perbedaan itu dapat menghilang setelah beberapa waktu memperhatikan mereka. Rupanya Pangeran memiliki mata yang tajam.

"Jadi, kamu yang akan melayaniku, ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya, Pangeran," jawab Indonesia setelah memberi hormat.

"Bagus! Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Malaysia aja, jangan Pangeran."

"Tapi, Pangeran-"

"Udah, nggak apa-apa kok, lagian entah kenapa aku merasa kita kenal udah lama banget.. Kita pernah ketemu nggak sih?"

"... Saya baru pertama kali bertatap muka dengan Anda, Pangeran." jawab Indonesia ragu. Dia tidak yakin kalau ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu Malaysia yang sebenarnya.

"Malaysia."

"Eh?"

"Kan udah aku bilang, panggil aku Malaysia, jangan Pangeran."

"Maaf, Malaysia."

"Nah, gitu dong.. Oh iya, satu lagi, bahasamu jangan terlalu kaku dong, aku udah capek ngedengernya dari pelayan-pelayan yang lain. Karena kamu bakal bareng aku terus, bahasanya santai aja, ya?"

Indonesia diam-diam tersenyum lega. Setidaknya menjadi pangeran tidak membuat adiknya sombong. "Oke, Malay," jawabnya.

Malaysia terkejut. Dia bisa mengingat kalau dulu ada seseorang yang memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa orangnya.

Menyadari kalau dia telah tidak sengaja memanggil Malaysia dengan nama panggilannya, Indonesia cepat-cepat meminta maaf. "Maaf, Malaysia, aku nggak sengaja manggil kamu begitu."

"Enggak apa-apa kok, cuma rasanya dulu juga pernah ada yang manggil aku kayak gitu, makanya aku rada kaget." jawab Malaysia sambil tersenyum. "Ya sudah, sini aku kasih tahu tugasmu apa aja," lanjutnya.

xXx

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, sekarang, Indonesia sudah benar-benar menjadi orang kepercayaan Malaysia. Tapi, dia belum juga memberitahu Malaysia bahwa dia adalah kakaknya.

Suatu ketika, Malaysia diutus oleh ayahnya untuk bertemu dengan Pangeran Netherlands dari kerajaan Eropa. Bersama Indonesia dan beberapa bawahannya yang lain, Malaysia berangkat.

Setibanya di kerajaan Eropa, mereka bertemu dengan Putri Belgium, sepupu sekaligus tunangann dari Pangeran Netherelands. Malaysia langsung jatuh hati pada Belgium saat pertama kali pandangan mereka bertemu, sementara Indonesia, dia sendiri langsung terpesona oleh Netherlands.

Setelah beberapa hari menginap di Kerajaan Eropa, Indonesia dan Netherlands menjadi dekat. Walaupun sebenarnya keberatan, Belgium tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Dia tidak ingin Netherlands marah padanya.

"Nesia.." ujar Netherlands saat mereka sedang berbicara berdua.

"Hm?"

"Aku nggak cinta sama Belgium."

"Ha? Kok bisa? Dia tunanganmu kan?"

"Dia emang tunanganku, tapi itu keputusan sepihak orangtua kami. Aku hanya menanggap dia sebagai adikku."

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Belgium? Apa dia juga menganggapmu sebagai kakaknya?"

"Nggak. Karena dia kelihatan sangat senang waktu pertunangan kami diumumkan, aku rasa dia nggak cuma menganggap aku kakaknya doang."

"Kenapa kamu nggak bilang dari awal sama orangtuamu kalau kamu nggak cinta sama Belgium?"

"Tadinya, aku pikir nggak masalah, karena orangtuaku juga menikah karena perjodohan, tapi.."

"Tapi?" tanya Indonesia penasaran.

"Tapi akhirnya sekarang aku malah baru sadar kalau aku juga mau hidup bareng orang yang aku cintai.."

"... Orang yang kamu cintai?"

"Iya." Netherlands menggenggam kedua tangan Indonesia lalu membawanya ke depan dadanya. "Kamu.. Adalah orang yang aku cintai, Nesia. Aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa kamu."

"Aku... Nggak bisa Netherlands, aku cuma akan menjadi batu sandungan bagimu," ujar indonesia.

"Kamu nggak akan jadi batu sandungan bagi aku, Nesia."

"Tetap aja aku nggak bisa.. Lagipula, aku nggak cinta sama kamu." Indonesia memalingkan kepalanya.

Netherlands menyentuh pipi Indonesia dan mengangkatnya sampai mata mereka bertemu. "Katakan hal tersebut dengan melihat mataku, Nesia. Apa benar kamu nggak cinta sama aku?"

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Indonesia. Dia hanya mengambil jalan yang tidak membahayakan bagi mereka, kenapa Netherlands tidak mengerti?

"Aku... Aku cinta sama kamu Netherlands."

Netherlands tersenyum. Perlahan tapi pasti, bibirnya mulai menyentuh milik Indonesia. Ciuman yang polos breubah menjadi penuh nafsu.

Indonesia mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong Netherlands. "Aku emang cinta sama kamu, tapi, kita nggak bisa begini. Cepat atau lambat orang-orang akan tahu, Netherlands."

"Aku nggak peduli. Biar aja mereka tahu kalau aku cinta sama kamu."

"Nethere.."

Netherlands mencium Indonesia lagi, kecupan yang singkat tapi manis. "Seenggaknya malam ini, Nesia?"

Indonesia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjawab karena Netherlands sudah menciumnya lagi, kali ini ciuman yang penuh nafsu dan ingin memiliki. Dengan ragu-ragu, Indonesia membalas ciuman Netherlands.

Malam itu, mereka melupakan semua masalah yang akan menghadang mereka. Bagi mereka, malam itu adalah saat dimana mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain.

xXx

Beberapa hari setelah kembali dari Kerajaan Eropa, Malaysia mendapat undangan pernikahan Netherlands dan Belgium. Menjadi buta karena rasa cemburunya pada Netherlands, dia memanggil Indonesia.

"Ada apa, Malay?" tanya Indonesia yang baru datang.

Malaysia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memberikan Indonesia undangan yang diterimanya.

"Ini..."

"Ya, itu undangan pernikahan Netherlands dan Belgium," ujar Malaysia.

Indonesia berusaha tidak memperlihatkan kesedihannya di depan Malaysia. Bukankah dari awal dia tahu bahwa Netherlands memang bukan miliknya? Dan bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu? Lagipula, dia harus menghibur adiknya. Ya, Indonesia tahu bahwa Malaysia telah jatuh cinta pada Belgium, bahkan sebelum Malaysia memberitahunya.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Malay?" tanya Indonesia.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" Terlihat jelas bahwa Malaysia juga sedang patah hati. Indonesia jadi menyesal karena sudah menanyakan hal yang jawabannya sudah berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Maaf."

"Bunuh Netherlands."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, kamu harus membunuh Netherlands," ulang Malaysia.

"Tapi itu-"

"Aku nggak peduli itu melanggar hukum atau nggak. Pokoknya aku mau kamu bunuh Netherlands, ngerti?"

Indonesia menunduk, berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh. "Mengerti."

"Bagus. Kamu bisa pakai pisauku. Nggak akan ada yang nyangka kalau aku yang mau membunuh dia."

Indonesia hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi ke kamarnya. Begitu tiba di kamarnya, seluruh air mata yang yang ditahannya mengalir dengan deras. Belum cukup penderitaannya karena orang yang dicintainya akan menikah dengan orang lain, sekarang dia diperintahkan membunuh Netherlands. Tapi, karena Malaysia yang memintanya, maka akan dia laksanakan.

Setelah mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan dan tekadnya, Indonesia mengambil pisau milik Malaysia dan sementara Malaysia mengirimkan surat untuk memanggil Netherlands.

Seperti yang telah diperkirakan Malaysia, Netherlands datang secepat yang ia bisa untuk menemui Indonesia.

"Pangeran Malaysia, menurut surat yang anda kirimkan kemarin, anda berkata bahwa Indonesia ingin bertemu dengan saya. Bolehkah saya bertanya dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Netherlands.

Malaysia menjawab, "Anda dapat menemukan dia di hutan pada jam-jam segini, Pangeran Netherlands. Atau anda mau menunggu sampai dia kembali?"

"Lebih baik saya pergi ke hutan saja."

"Apa anda perlu saya temani?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Saya dapat pergi sendiri."

"Baiklah."

xXx

"Nesia?"

Indonesia berbalik ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika tahu yang memanggilnya adalah Netherlands.

"Nethere.."

"Kata Malaysia kamu mencariku. Ada apa?"

"Kamu.. Akan menikah dengan Belgium?"

"... Ya. Aku rasa kamu juga sudah dapat undangannya? Aku sudah mencoba segala hal, bahkan sampai memohon pada ayahku agar pernikahan itu dibatalkan, tapi semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Maafkan aku.." Netherlands berkata dengan nada menyesal.

"Kamu nggak salah Nethere. Dari awal aku tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi, karena itu, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri. Sayangnya, ternyata persiapanku belum cukup, karena disini masih sakit." Indonesia menunjuk dadanya.

Netherlands memeluk Indonesia. "Maaf! Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu waktu itu. Sekarang aku baru sadar bahwa apa yang aku lakukan hanya menyakitimu saja."

"Kamu nggak ngerti, Nethere.." Indonesia mulai menangis."Yang membuat hatiku tambah sakit bukan hanya itu saja, melainkan karena aku harus melakukan ini padamu." Dengan cepat dia menancapkan pisau yang sudah dibawanya ke punggung Netherelands.

"Nesia, kamu.."

"Maaf, Nethere. Ini perintah dari Malay. Kamu tahu kan aku nggak bisa melawan dia? Maafkan aku Nethere." Sekali lagi, Indonesia menusuk Netherlands, kali ini tepat di jantungnya.

"Nesia.." Netherlands menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Indonesia berlutut dan memeluk tubuh Netherlands sambil menangis, membiarkan darah kekasihnya mengotori pakaiannya. "Maafkan aku, Nethere.. Maafkan aku."

Ketika langit sudah mulai gelap, Indonesia menyembunyikan mayat Netherlands tidak jauh dari sana kemudian beranjak pulang.

Karena tidak bisa masuk ke dalam istana dengan pakaian berlumuran darah, akhirnya dia mengendap-endap lewat pintu belakang. Setibanya ia di kamar Malaysia, dia sudah disambut oleh pemilik kamar tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Nesia!" ujarnya dengan senyum yang polos, seolah tidak memperhatikan darah yang menempel di pakaian pelayannya.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan perintahmu, Malay. Netherlands sudah meninggal."

"Kamu emang nggak pernah ngecewain aku. Sekarang, ganti baju dulu, habis itu siapin aku snack, ya!" perintah Malaysia. Senyum yang terus tersungging di bibirnya bagaikan senyuman orang yang tak berdosa, membuat Indonesia tidak dapat melawannya.

"Baiklah."

xXx

Kerajaan Asia tetap tenang untuk sementara, sampai rakyat Kerajaan Eropa datang dan menuduh Pangeran Kerajaan Asia telah membunuh Pangeran mereka.

Setelah dilakukan berbagai pemeriksaan, disimpulkan bahwa memang Malaysia yang membunuh Netherlands. Hukuman mati akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi.

xXx

"Malay."

Malaysia langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Indonesia.

"Ada apa, Nesia?" tanyanya.

"Besok-"

"Tenang aja, ini semua kan emang salahku, udah sepantesnya aku dihukum. Aku udah terima semuanya kok."

"Nggak!"

"Ha?"

"Besok.. Aku bakal gantiin kamu." Kemudian dia melanjutkan," Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi, aku mau kamu tahu bahwa kita itu kembar," ujar Indonesia dengan senyum sedih terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kembar.. bagaimana mungkin?"

"Waktu itu kita sedang bermain, lalu ada dua orang pria besar membawa kamu pergi. Meskipun aku sudah berusaha melindungimu, pada akhirnya aku gagal.."

Malaysia terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingat. Setelah itu aku dibawa ke sini dan dididik sebagai pangeran. Itu sebabnya aku merasa udah kenal kamu sejak lama."

"Ya, emang benar.."

"Kenapa kamu nggak kasih tahu aku pas pertama kali kita ketemu?"

"Aku nggak bisa. Aku nggak yakin kalau itu adalah hal yang terbaik buat kamu. Maaf."

Malaysia menarik Indonesia ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf karena aku udah ngelupain kamu, kak. Maaf," ujarnya.

"Nggak masalah. Sekarang kamu udah ingat kan? Lebih baik cepat kamu ganti pakaianmu dengan milikku. Kamu harus pergi malam ini."

"Tapi kak-"

"Aku kan yang membunuh Netherlands? Jadi aku yang seharusnya dihukum, bukan kamu. Lagipula, kamu berhak untuk berada di dunia ini lebih lama lagi. Ayo cepat, waktu kita tidak banyak."

"Apa kita tidak bisa kabur berdua aja?"

"Kabur tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa, Malay. Percayalah padaku, kamu masih berhak hidup."

Indonesia kemudian menggunting rambutnya sampai sependek rambut Malaysia dan memakai pakaiannya, sementara Malaysia memakai pakaian Indonesia.

Malam itu, Malaysia berhasil kabur.

xXx

Ketika pagi tiba, prajurit Kerajaan Eropa sudah membawa Indonesia ke tengah kota. Di sana sudah tersedia tiang gantungan untuknya.

Malaysia, yang menyelinap diantara kerumunan orang banyak, hanya bisa terdiam melihat kakaknya menaiki tangga dan meletakkan kepalanya di tali gantungan.

'_Tunggu aku Nethere... Sebentar lagi aku akan datang ke tempatmu.'_

Ketika tangga yang menjadi tempat berpijaknya ditendang oleh algojo, Indonesia mulai kehabisan napas.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Indonesia dinyatakan telah meninggal. Kerumunan yang tadinya ramai semakin lama semakin berkurang hingga akhirnya hanya ada Malaysia di sana.

Dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, dia menghampiri tubuh tak bernyawa Indonesia dan membisikkan kata maaf padanya sebelum akhirnya pergi dari kerajaan itu.

_If I could be reborn , at that time, I'd like to play with you again_.

-The End-

a/n: Gimana? Aneh? Ga dapet feelnya? Kasih tahu Rika, ya! Klik aja tulisan dibawah ini! ;)


End file.
